


Sweet Tooth

by bealovelylady



Series: Even Though You’re [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, College, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Growing feelings, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of UshiOi, Muscles, Teacher-Student Relationship, and KurooxAkaashixBokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: He didn’t even need to take this class. He wasn’t majoring in anything to do with English studies, but yet he’d woken up super early when classes had gone up to ensure he got a spot in English 2.And it was all because of the man standing at the front of the classroom, looking way too good to be legal.Hinata pulled his hoodie down and hid his blush with his sleeves.Even Though You’re (Older) Pt. 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm don’t mind the title lol ;)

He didn’t even need to take this class. He wasn’t majoring in anything to do with English studies, but yet he’d woken up super early when classes had gone up to ensure he got a spot in English 2.

And it was all because of the man standing at the front of the classroom, looking way too good to be legal. 

Hinata pulled his hoodie down and hid his blush with his sleeves. 

It had only been a little more than a month since Hinata had last seen Sugawara-sensei, the English teacher at the college he attended, but he’d instantly been struck by the man’s beauty, by his voice, by the way he could so easily make difficult subjects easy to understand. Hinata had gotten a B+ in a class for the first time in his life, and he knew it was because of the teacher.

Because Sugawara-sensei was magic. 

At the end of the lesson, a clear voice called Hinata’s name, and he stumbled down the steps to the front of the lecture hall, the straps of his book bag clutched in his hands. 

“Hinata-kun,” the silver-haired teacher greeted him. “I’m surprised to see you again. Aren’t you majoring in something sports related? Why are you taking another English class?”

“Ah, well,” Hinata said, looking away and scratching nervously at his scalp. “I just really enjoyed it and I thought it might be an easy A to keep my average up. I’m here on a scholarship after all, so...” He felt so bad lying, but his teacher just smiled kindly. 

“Don’t assume English 2 is as easy as English 1,” he said with a grin that startled Hinata, made his heart flutter. “I’ll be working you hard. Let me know if you have any questions.”

“Y-yes, sensei!”

Sugawara chuckled and waved him goodbye. Hinata pulled his hood back up to hide his wild blush and stumbled out into the hallway, desperate to get back to his dorm room and hide. He had an hour to cool his head before volleyball practice. 

x

The sounds of sneakers met Hinata’s ears, and he grinned, excited. No matter what anyone said, he’d always love the sport.

What he didn’t need to see was Oikawa hanging all over Ushijima on the bench as they sat and watched the team warm up. Hinata sat down next to the old ace and pulled his sneakers on.

“Why are you two here?” he asked, glancing to the side.

“We came to cheer you on, Hinata! Don’t you have new recruits starting today?”

“Ah, yeah, you’re right...” Hinata said absentmindedly, looking around the gym at the new faces.

“Gosh, is volleyball all you seriously think about? The least you could do is notice your teammates!”

Hinata frowned and looked at Ushijima with a helpless expression. But the senpai just shrugged and said, “He’s right, Hinata.”

Hinata groaned and stood, running over to where Kageyama was stretching. “Need help?” he asked as he squatted next to the setter. The two had become some kind of legend around campus and in their local district. Hinata still didn’t fully understand it, but the playing style they had adopted together had come out of nowhere, with no prompting, and yet felt so natural. They seemed unstoppable together, and Hinata had never felt that before. 

Practice was hard and sweaty, the new captain trying to impress his senpai and the old ace of the team. Ushijima had only graduated a few months ago, but his legend still loomed over them all. Their first game was in a month, and the whole team carried the burden and the pride of being victors for four years straight; no one wanted to break that streak now. 

“You worked hard,” Ushijima noted when Hinata came back to the bench to switch out his shoes. “I can tell you’ve been practicing.”

Hinata went red at the praise, and Oikawa peeked his head around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders and flashed a peace sign. “You got praised by Toshi! I’ll treat you to lunch to celebrate!”

Hinata knew what Oikawa was really after, but as a broke college student, he wasn’t about to turn down free lunch. Oikawa dragged him and Ushijima out by the arm as soon as he had his shoes on and belongings stuffed back in his gym bag. He had to pull on his jacket as he ran after Oikawa. 

Hinata had heard horror stories from Iwaizumi about Oikawa, but Hinata liked the man just fine. In fact, they were pretty close friends, and Hinata had been told he had Ushijima to thank for that friendship. It was hard to believe, but before Ushijima, it seemed that Oikawa was more interested in getting someone in bed then into his phone as a text buddy. But Oikawa was fairly tame now. Maybe Hinata wasn’t even his type, but Oikawa had never been anything but friendly to the small redhead. And he really looked up to Oikawa.

The brunet draped an arm over Hinata’s shoulders now, Ushijima walking nonplussed behind the two. 

“So~?” Oikawa prompted. 

Hinata knew what he was fishing for, but he still said, “So what?”

Oikawa grinned, loving the game just as much as the reward. “You got into English 2, right?”

Hinata nodded.

“How’s the sensei treating you? Should I have a word with him?”

Hinata blinked. “Wait, how well do you know Sugawara-sensei?”

Oikawa glanced back at his boyfriend for a moment and then turned back to lean down and whisper into Hinata’s ear, “Enough to have some sway for you.”

Hinata’s cheeks burned. “I don’t need your help, senpai,” he finally managed to choke out. 

“Sure, sure, chibi-chan, just know the offer’s always on the table for you.” And he winked, pulling Hinata’s head in for a hug. 

Ushijima strolled up then to take Oikawa’s hand, and the brunet released Hinata to walk beside them normally. Hinata wondered if he could have something like what they had one day. He waved his hand in the air as a picture of Sugawara popped up in his head. He quickened his steps and followed after his two senpais.

x

A few weeks passed and it became very obvious that Sugawara hadn’t been joking when he’d said English 2 was much harder than 1. Hinata was struggling; he had never been good at school, especially math and foreign languages. And he was having a real hard time. 

Sugawara, the good teacher he was, noticed. He called Hinata forward after class one day and smiled kindly at him. 

“I told you you could come to me if you had questions.”

Hinata gripped his hands together and frowned. The problem was that he didn’t even know how to phrase what he didn’t understand. And talking to Sugawara gave him heart palpitations. Standing so close to him now was already dangerous; he couldn’t hold eye contact for more than a few seconds. Sugawara was way too attractive to be good for Hinata’s health to behold. 

“Why don’t you come down to my office with me and we can figure out what’s tripping you up.”

It was a kind invitation, but Hinata’s mind went on a rampage at the thought of being in a small room alone with his teacher, his crush. But he bit his lip and nodded, because there was no way he’d be able to take English 3 so he had to make his impact this semester.

Sugawara led him down hallways, Hinata already confused and lost because he could only stare at Sugawara’s back. Students and other teachers greeted him and he smiled back, and Hinata thought he must be one of the kindest people he’d ever known. 

“Have a seat,” Sugawara said, but Hinata could only hear the loud click of the door closing behind them echoing in his ears. Sugawara came up behind him and pressed a hand to his back, Hinata startling out of his trance. When his head turned up, Sugawara was so close and smiling so brightly, and he froze and stuttered out a, “H-huh?”

“You can sit,” Sugawara said again, but Hinata remained frozen, staring up at Sugawara and unaware he was even doing it. “Do I make you nervous?” the teacher joked.

“More than you know.” Shit, had he said that aloud? Hinata stumbled back and into a chair, hid behind his book as Sugawara chuckled good-naturedly. 

“You can relax. I swear I’m pretty normal for a teacher. I won’t bite your head off.”

Hinata swallowed and nodded. Sugawara pulled up a table on wheels between their two chairs and patted it for Hinata to put his English book down. Hinata was having a heart attack and Sugawara was calmly flipping through his tests and notes, unaware that Hinata was melting in his seat from sitting too close to the sun.

“It seems that your grades and note-taking took a small dive around lesson 5. Can you tell me what you found difficult to understand in this lesson?” Sugawara’s light brown eyes looked up at Hinata, and his heart stopped. Hinata forgot how to breathe. “Hinata-kun?”

Hinata finally let out a dry chuckle and tried to joke, “I guess this won’t be an easy A after all.”

“Well, I can help you understand and you can still make it a good grade,” Sugawara said, his smile faltering a little to confusion. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I’ve always been really dumb when it comes to school.” Hinata turned his eyes down to his fidgeting fingers.

“No, I think you’re very bright, you just require a different style of teaching than others.” Sugawara’s kind voice and words made Hinata’s eyes fly up and go wide. “Would it help you to do more one on one lessons like this?” Sugawara tapped his finger on Hinata’s book and smiled.

“Ah-“ Hinata choked out. Sure, it could help, not just with his grade but with his motivations for taking the class, but could he handle it? Could spending more time with Sugawara make him less nervous? Or would he just be a bother and make a fool of himself? He debated it so long that Sugawara grew very worried. 

“If there’s something else I can do-“

“No! You’re fine! Let’s do it - the one on one.” Then Hinata shot up and clumsily gathered his things, yelped an apology as he ran out of the office, almost barreling into Oikawa. He didn’t look up or register who it was, just whispered an apology and rushed past. 

A soft knock sounded on Sugawara’s door and he glanced up, still shocked from Hinata’s exit, to find Oikawa smiling at him. 

“Hey, sensei, long time no see.”

“Ah, yeah-“

“What’s wrong? You look shaken.” Oikawa stepped forward with a raised eyebrow. “Was it chibi-chan?”

“Ah, you mean, Hinata-kun?”

“Yup, the cute shortie.” Oikawa took a seat and beamed at Sugawara as the other moved behind his desk to straighten up his papers, his nervousness so obvious. Oikawa wondered what Hinata had done to rattle the teacher so much. 

Sugawara gave a complicated smile and finally sat, hands folded as he locked eyes with Oikawa. “He’s been struggling in my class, and he’s so nervous when I talk to him. He doesn’t even need to take the class, but he opted to anyways.”

Oikawa just tilted his head and grinned knowingly. 

“Is he normally so jittery?”

Oikawa blanked his expression and shook his head. “No, he’s actually pretty confident and loud.” He let that sink in for a moment, finally saying, “Maybe it’s just you...”

Sugawara blinked and scrubbed at his head, Oikawa’s words not having the effect he wanted them to. 

Oikawa leaned forward. “Don’t think about it in a bad way, sensei. Ask yourself why chibi-chan would be so nervous around you and not others, and why he would take another class with you if he didn’t need to. I’m sure you’ve figured out by now that he doesn’t really _like_ school.” Oikawa winked and turned away. “I don’t want to have to spell it out for you and tell on my tiny friend.” 

And then he was gone, hopefully leaving Sugawara a little more enlightened than before.


	2. Chapter 2

A ball almost smacked Hinata in the side of the head, and Kageyama snapped at him. He apologized, but it happened again and again. He couldn’t get his mind off of Sugawara. The one on one lessons were helping with his studies, but not with his sleep or anything else. He’d figured out how to concentrate during their mini study sessions and forgotten how to focus during class or anything else. And it was a real problem. 

Kageyama smacked him upside the head and that helped a little until their coach walked over with a heavy sigh and simply told Hinata to go home. He dejectedly changed his clothes and walked out of the gym with his head down. It began to rain halfway home, and he took shelter under the awning of a restaurant, his stomach growling from the delicious smells wafting through the door, his wallet empty in his jeans. He sighed and mussed at his hair. It was cold and dreary outside and all he really had to look forward to tonight was a cup of ramen noodles and a hot bath. 

“Hey!”

Hinata pulled at his sleeves, deep in thought. 

“Hey!”

Maybe he’d get lucky and have an ice cream bar left in his small freezer, if his roommate hadn’t gotten to it first...

“Oi! Chibi-chan!”

A hand slapped across his back and his head jerked up, eyes wide. “Oikawa-senpai?!”

The brunet grinned at him. “I’ve been calling to you! Thinking about a certain teacher?”

“Quit it,” Hinata whined. He was about to tell Oikawa off when his stomach interrupted with a loud growl. Oikawa’s eyes went wide for a split second and then he tossed his head back and laughed hard.

“Come inside and eat with us!”

“I don’t have money-“ Hinata said even as his mouth began salivating.

“Don’t worry, chibi-chan,” was all Oikawa said as he hauled the other inside the warm, cozy restaurant, their arms hooked together. 

Hinata didn’t even get a chance to take in anything until he was pushed into a bench seat and Oikawa plopped down across from him, grinning wide. A voice to Hinata’s left greeted him softly, and Hinata’s head whipped around so fast that his hair shook on his head.

“Sugawara-sen-“ he balked. Beside him was his beloved English teacher, smiling like this was absolutely normal, and Hinata turned quickly back to Oikawa, hiding his blush with a raised hand as he whispered, “How do you know...”

Oikawa chuckled, and grinned at the eldest of the bunch. “Sugar-sensei and I have been good friends for a couple of years now!”

“Sugar-?!” Hinata balked. He turned back to Sugawara, so flustered. “You don’t have to let him call you that, you know!”

But Sugawara tossed his head back and laughed. “I got used to it, so I don’t mind.”

Hinata went bright red and Oikawa had the audacity to point it out, too. “I just came from practice!” Hinata cried out in defense, reaching to smack away the brunet’s hand, and Sugawara chuckled softly beside him. Ushijima, who Hinata had just noticed, just sat and watched it all with a lopsided smirk. He was too head over heels for Oikawa to scold him; everyone was! Hinata growled and sank into his seat, but happily ordered when the waiter came by again. Unless he was directly interacting with Oikawa, he was silent, scared to say something embarrassing in front of his crush. He hoped he wasn’t being as obvious as he felt.

He was halfway through his plate of pasta and garlic bread when Oikawa, the traitor, stood and pulled Ushijima out of the booth with him. 

“We’ve got places to be, so we’re gonna head out. I’ve paid the tab, so don’t worry, Hinata, but sensei, you should stay with him until he finishes his food. And maybe walk him home too.”

Before Hinata could swallow his mouthful of food and object violently, he was left alone with Sugawara, feeling insanely awkward. The fact that they were sitting beside each other made the whole thing that much worse. He cleared his throat and grabbed his plate to shuffle around to the other side, still warm from Oikawa’s butt. “You don’t have to stay...” he muttered into his plate of food. 

“I don’t mind,” said Sugawara, too kind and sweet, smiling gently, and Hinata pretended to wipe his face with a cloth napkin to hide it. 

He cleared his throat after a too-long pause of silence, and stabbed at his pasta. “Ah, so... how was your day?” he choked out awkwardly. 

Sugawara leaned forward, chin in hands and elbows on the table, and smiled so genuinely. Hinata was stunned for a moment. God, the teacher was so insanely pretty... 

“It was really good, thank you for asking,” Sugawara replied sweetly. 

“I’m glad,” whispered Hinata.

“You?” 

The question shocked him enough to drop his fork. 

“Ahh,” he croaked. Looking up at Sugawara now, he forgot all about his bad day and could only respond honestly with, “Good, too.”

He glanced back down at his dish and then before he lost his courage he blurted out, “How do you know Oikawa?”

“Ah, he was a student-“ But Sugawara blushed a little and a pit grew in Hinata’s stomach. 

“Is that so?” he mumbled quietly. 

Sugawara scratched at his head awkwardly and Hinata thought, well, whatever relationship they had before, it’s different now because Oikawa has Ushijima, right? It didn’t make him feel much better, because if what he was imagining was correct and Oikawa was Sugawara’s type... He glanced dejectedly out the window and at his childlike reflection. Sure, he was still only 19, but why did he have to look like such a baby? 

A hand reached over in the reflection of the window and Hinata’s hair was ruffled. He turned his head around with a jolt and blinked at Sugawara, ducking his head a little to hide his blush and encourage the ruffling. Sugawara pulled his hand away and Hinata looked back up.

“You’re a good kid, Hinata, and a good student. I know you’re trying really hard in my class, and I want you to know that I appreciate that.”

Hinata bit his lips, torn between the compliment and the fact that Sugawara had called him a kid. He decided to address the last issue with a sad, mumbled, “I’m not really a kid anymore, though...”

Sugawara just tilted his head and smiled. “Don’t be in such a rush to grow up,” he said, and Hinata wanted to do nothing more that that exact thing in that very moment. 

Sugawara’s next question sent him reeling. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“N-no- My studies- and practice-“ he stuttered out. _And I don’t like girls. I’d very much rather date you, sensei._

Sugawara sighed. “It’s good to be disciplined, but take your time to be young and have fun before life becomes hard.”

Hinata wanted to... he wanted to kiss Sugawara. His lips were so round and if Sugawara wanted him to take his time to be young, to make mistakes- Yeah, it would be a mistake... 

He stood quickly and wiped his face. “I should go,” he rasped, horrified at his thoughts, worried what more time with the other would lead him to do, and he grabbed his backpack. Sugawara joined him to the door and then asked, “So which way?” His smile was brighter than the sun.

“Oh- Uhm, I’m going home...” Hinata said slowly.

“I know. I was ordered to take you back, remember?”

Hinata went red and rushed out, “You really don’t have to! Don’t let Oikawa bully you-“

But Sugawara covered his mouth and giggled, so cute that Hinata lost his train of thought and forget where he lived for a moment as he took in the sight and sound of it.

“Really...” he husked. If Sugawara walked him home, he’d really do something bad. He could already feel his impulse control slipping. “I’m really fine. My place, it’s- far.”

“Well, I do have my car-“ Sugawara offered and Hinata realized there was no getting out. But walking would be better than being in a small car with Sugawara right now. 

“I lied!” he confessed rapidly, began walking quickly towards his dorm room. Sugawara followed behind with a chuckle and Hinata prayed for his sanity to not crack anymore. 

They were mostly silent, and Hinata was thankful for that small blessing. He reached the front steps to his building and rushed, “Well, this is me, thanks, bye!”

“Oh-! I’ll see you later then-?”

Hinata just waved his hand as he covered his mouth with his other. When he got inside his apartment, he slumped to the floor, his face burning. 

x

**Oikawa-senpai**   
_sooo...? How’d your date go??_

Hinata smashed his phone back to the pillow when he saw the text first thing when he woke up the next morning. He already had an early morning class, and now this?? He groaned and rolled out of bed, ignoring the text as he got ready and pulled on a sweatshirt and lounge pants, making sure his practice bag was packed for later on. He’d need to wash his uniform soon, or he’d be practicing in his high school uniform. 

Class dragged on, and Hinata made up some excuse to skip his one-on-one with Sugawara. He couldn’t, not so soon, not with Oikawa pestering him. 

He’d focus on volleyball and pray the sport could distract him from his unattainable crush. 

x

“He’s been avoiding me...” sighed Sugawara. Oikawa just face palmed himself and sighed too. 

“He’s probably busy with practice. They’ve got a game coming up.”

“Oh, he plays a sport?” Sugawara asked curiously. 

“Yeah, volleyball. He’s pretty good too.” Oikawa paused, careful not to let his lips crawl into a Cheshire Cat grin. “Hey, why don’t... why don’t we go watch the game together?”

Sugawara turned away like he had to consider it, and finally nodded and smiled. “Sure, could be fun.”

“Ushijima and I were going anyways,” Oikawa grinned, and Sugawara pulled a face. 

“So I’m just a third wheel?”

Oikawa blew him a kiss and stood to waltz out of his office. “Don’t take Hinata’s avoidance to heart.”

“So he is avoiding me??” Oikawa heard Sugawara yelp, but he just laughed and shut the door behind him. 

x

Hinata was strangely more calm for this game than he had ever been before. It wasn’t his first college game, but it still seemed strange to not have to excuse himself to rush to the bathroom. Even Kageyama asked him twice if he didn’t need to go. There were butterflies in his stomach, sure, but he didn’t feel nauseous. He stepped onto the court with determination and confidence. His other teammates’ eyes wandered over the seats but Hinata was concentrating on the game they were about to play. 

The match started soon enough, and somewhere in the stands, Sugawara sat beside Oikawa and Ushijima and watched the whole thing with wide eyes. When Hinata and Kageyama did their first quick jump, he gasped and whispered, “Oh my-“

Oikawa chuckled beside him. “He’s tiny, but there’s no other position that would suit him so well.”

“It’s like he was born to play,” murmured Ushijima as he watched the game with a serious expression, eyes following the ball. Oikawa’s fingers were linked in his but it was like all Ushijima could register was the volleyball match. Sugawara grinned to himself, thinking all these volleyball nerds were the same. Hinata too, looked so different, confident, a determined face. Sugawara felt eyes on him, but he couldn’t look away from the redhead on the court.

“He’s always been like that when it came to volleyball,” Oikawa whispered. “The only thing that makes him more nervous than pre-match is you.” Sugawara heard him giggle, but he couldn’t match up the image of Hinata in his head with the Hinata he saw right before him, and yet they were one and the same. 

When the game was over, Hinata’s team won, half the bleachers erupting in shouts of victory, Hinata yelled the loudest of all and jumped into Kageyama’s arms. Oikawa pulled Sugawara up, his mouth slack as he watched Hinata run around, beaming like the sun, so happy. 

“That’s the Hinata I want to get to know,” he whispered to himself, Oikawa smiling knowingly beside him. 

Outside the gym, Oikawa insisted on waiting for the team to come out. Hinata bolted over and Oikawa smacked him across the back in congratulations, Ushijima shaking his hand. 

“I wasn’t even nervous!” Hinata said like he’d never had a doubt they would win. 

Oikawa ruffled his hair and said, “You played well.” Then he turned and elbowed Sugawara and said, “You tell him too, Sugar-sensei.”

And Hinata went still, eyes wide. “Sensei!” he yelped, like he’d only just noticed the other was there. 

Sugawara smiled. “You looked amazing on the court, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata went bright red and silent, as he stared at his teacher. 

“Thank you for coming-“ he finally managed to choke out. “I’m glad you-“ but that was all he could manage before he fell silent again. Someone called Hinata away and he nodded, waving as he ran off, the tips of his ears red and blending into his hair. 

Oikawa chuckled and clapped Sugawara on the back. 

x

Hinata felt strange. Like his mind and heart were floating, his body heavy on the ground. He couldn’t get the image of Sugawara’s face after his game out of his head, his words. Nobody’s praise had ever made him feel so ecstatic. He wanted to play again, he wanted Sugawara to watch. English class dragged on, Hinata finding himself memorizing every aspect of Sugawara and retaining none of the lesson. He couldn’t figure out why it felt different now- Sugawara had praised him before. But that had been about school things, things Sugawara possibly had to say as a teacher. When it came to volleyball, it was Hinata’s playing field. He shivered and barely missed the end of class. Everyone was already gone when Sugawara walked up to him and said, “Did you not sleep well, Hinata-kun? You’ve been spacing out all class.”

Hinata felt his nerves creeping up on him, but instead he stood up, a step higher than Sugawara and almost eye level now, and he asked, “Were you watching me, sensei?”

This time Sugawara was the one to flush a little. He blinked. “I just-“

But Hinata cut him off, not wanting to hear the excuse or explanation, and said, “Shouldn’t we head out for our lesson?”

He gathered his books and Sugawara nodded, leading the way. He walked slower, Hinata matching pace beside him, the two silent but not uncomfortable.

Hinata set his books down as Sugawara set up the space in his office, and they went about calmly reviewing their next lesson. At the end, Hinata tapped his pencil to his book and leaned forward to ask, “What made you want to come watch my game, sensei?”

Sugawara sat back a little and smiled. “I used to play a little in high school, and Oikawa asked me to go, so I thought it would be fun.”

Hinata couldn’t hide the twitch of disappointment on his face, so he looked down and gathered his stuff, zipper up his back pack, and stood to leave. On second thought, he turned, finding Sugawara standing close behind him, and he craned his neck up in surprise. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! Your match was the most exciting one I’ve ever seen.” Sugawara paused and inhaled deeply, voice a little quieter when he added, “You, especially, were breathtaking to watch-“

The words thrilled over Hinata and he found a flash of courage within himself. He reached up, on tip toes, grabbed around Sugawara’s neck. Before he could think, he kissed him, quick and maybe a little too harsh, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Then he turned on his heel and sprinted out, leaving Sugawara staring wide eyed, fingers on his lips. 

Oikawa found him like that, and he closed the door behind him as he stepped into the teacher’s office. 

“He kissed me,” Sugawara said, shocked, and Oikawa husked, “Well, damn, chibi. He finally made his move, huh?”

“What does that mean?” Sugawara demanded, turning towards Oikawa. 

“Seriously, it’s so obvious! That boy adores you!” He stepped closer and pressed a finger to Sugawara’s chest with a smile, “He wants to date you~”

“But I’m-“

Oikawa grin stopped Suga’s words, and he swallowed. 

“So that’s what you were hinting at. That’s why you did all those things...” The pieces began falling together. 

“So?” Oikawa asked with a grin. “How do you feel about little chibi?”

Sugawara cleared his throat after a moment. His voice came out more sad than he wanted to as he replied, “Well, it doesn’t really matter how I feel about him, does it? He’s my student...”

But Oikawa just tilted his head and said matter-of-factly, “That never stopped you with me.”

Sugawara turned and finally looked at Oikawa, blinked. Oikawa didn’t care about the words, more about the resulting actions, so he patted Sugawara on the back and said, “Follow your heart, sugar. Don’t be so stiff. Hinata is a wonderful human being, and you two would be insanely cute together.”

And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Sugawara even more stunned than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata gathered his books and put them in his bag. Sugawara made no indication that he was waiting for Hinata as he gathered his own things; in fact, he hadn’t made eye contact with Hinata the entire lesson. Hinata pulled on his jacket and slung his back pack over his shoulder and walked slowly down the steps, his eyes on the teacher. 

“Have a good day, sensei?” he whispered as he walked past the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his head jerk towards Hinata, but he walked out the door without turning to confirm it. 

Sugawara froze for a moment. He covered his mouth with his hand and bit at his lip. Hinata had changed his mind, and he was just trying to not make it awkward, he thought. Sugawara sighed and gathered his books in his arms and walked out of the lecture hall.

He didn’t realize how sad he was about the thought of Hinata so easily letting it go until a hand tugged at his sleeve right outside the door and a soft voice called, “Sorry, but I guess I still need some help with the lesson.”

Sugawara turned his head away and husked, “Well, come on then, let’s go.”

x

“So, what’s this?” Oikawa asked as he slid to the open bench seat beside Sugawara. He grinned at the teacher as the sounds of a volleyball practice rang around them, so familiar and welcoming. 

“Nothing,” shrugged Sugawara. “I’ve just missed volleyball a little. It’s nostalgic.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall behind them. His eyes fell on a certain redhead and he hummed. 

“It’s not what you think, Oikawa,” Sugawara said. “We’re still just the same.”

“But you come to watch him practice?”

Sugawara cast him a sideways glance, and Oikawa tilted his head. 

“Is it okay?”

“It’s fine. He’s my student. And anyways, he never confessed...”

Oikawa tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Don’t let him slip away, Sugar-sensei,” he muttered under his breath. 

x

Hinata’s phone rang just as he stepped out of the shower. Tomorrow was the weekend, and for once he only had a minimal amount of homework and studying to do; he was already making lazy day plans for his Saturday and Sunday. Practice had been grueling, but a hot shower and a little masturbation to fantasies of his teacher set him right. It had been a few weeks since Sugawara started attending practices, prompted only a little by Hinata himself, and as much as it was fuel for Hinata to play better, it was even more fuel for his feelings. 

He didn’t even glance at the phone before answering, since he had set his ringtone differently for his close friends and everyone else. 

“Hey, Sho,” greeted a cheeky Kuroo. It felt like years since Hinata had heard the other’s voice.

“Hey! How’s graduate life treating you?”

There was a naughty chuckle, and then Kuroo said, “Pretty darn good.”

A voice called from the background and Kuroo responded, “It’s Hinata, babe. Don’t be jealous.”

Hinata grinned and then asked, “Which babe was that?”

He could practically hear the proud grin on Kuroo’s face when he responded, “Keiji.”

“Ew,” giggled Hinata. “Man, I haven’t seen all of you guys in so long.”

“Well, that’s why I’m calling. I hope you don’t have any crazy plans for tonight. We’re having a little party with friends, and Keiji and Koutaro won’t stop asking about you as well. So come.”

Hinata glanced at the mirror, still in his towel, but he didn’t even have to think about it. With a smile, he said, “Just give me a bit to get dressed. I’ll be over soon.”

“You remember the new address, right?”

“Yup! See you in a bit.”

Hinata ran around and yanked on his underwear as he combed his hair, adding jeans and a light hoodie to his outfit. He grabbed his phone and a beanie and then sprinted out the door, excited to see his friends and not worry about anything for a few hours. 

Voices reached Hinata’s ears even from outside the threesome’s new place, and Hinata giddily ran to the front door, rapping loud on it. Bokuto answered the door, and after recognizing who it was, he yelled his name boisterously and swept him into a bear hug. Akaashi soon came to greet the redhead as well, and then Kuroo came and dragged Hinata into the living room by his neck. 

A drink was pressed into his hand by Bokuto as Kuroo explained that Oikawa and Ushijima were also on their way. In the living room sat Kiyoko, grinning wide at Hinata as he greeted her. 

“College seems to be treating you well, Hinata,” she said with a smile. He blushed a little, the mention of college reminding him of Sugawara, and he nodded. He sipped at his drink to hide his blush, but Kuroo saw it and smiled far too knowingly to not have been brought in the loop by Oikawa. He huffed to himself, focusing on his beer.

Hinata was two beers in when Oikawa finally showed up, boyfriend in tow. They walked through the front door into the living room and Hinata almost yelped and dropped his can. 

“Oikawa, you brought another guest!” exclaimed Kuroo with a wide grin as he stood to greet Sugawara. It felt too convenient to be real, and Kuroo wasn’t that great of an actor to begin with.

Hinata was sure it was the beer, because he was way too calm about this whole thing for it to be anything else. His and Sugawara’s eyes locked, and he smiled softly and offered a lazy hand wave. Sugawara nodded back stiffly and then looked back at Oikawa; Hinata was sure he imagined how quickly Sugawara had broken eye contact and the awkward look on his face... 

Now with a new drink in everyone’s hands, everyone taking a seat in the living room, Hinata on the floor next to Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi behind them, and Oikawa in Ushijima’s lap as per usual, on the floor, Sugawara and Kiyoko behind them on the couch. Hinata was trying not to suspiciously eye the way Kiyoko and Sugawara were really getting along, until Kuroo spoke up.

“Oh yeah, weren’t you the TA for Sugawara’s class last year, Kiyoko?”

She turned and smiled. “Yeah, I was.”

Hinata probably shouldn’t have felt so relieved. Bokuto noticed the way he relaxed against his legs and ruffled his hair. A glance up showed a knowing smile and twinkling eyes. Was everyone privy to his feelings?

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Hinata whispered. The room swam when he stood and he thought he should maybe slow down the consumption of beers. He wasn’t a light weight, persay, but he was tiny, and he was four beers in, good beers. He walked with a hand along the wall as he made his way to the bathroom. 

He was just washing his hands when there was a light knock on the door. He was slowly moving to open it when a soft voice asked, “Anyone in there?”

He was too slow to respond, and by the time his hand reached the door knob, it was already swinging in. Huh, had he forgotten to lock it? Highly likely. It was a good thing he was done, he thought as the edge of the door connected with his nose. 

Blinding pain shot up his face and he blinked, stumbling back. 

“Hinata-kun!” yelped that beautiful voice, hands grabbing his to hold him steady. “Oh my gosh, are you okay? I didn’t realize-“

Hinata’s butt hit the edge of the tub and he sat down with a deep sigh. Something hot and wet was dripping past his lips and he licked at it. Blood. 

“You’re bleeding!” yelped Sugawara, his hand firm on Hinata’s bicep as he reached to grab toilet paper. He wadded it up and gently wiped Hinata’ face. “Hold that there,” he said urgently, and as soon as Hinata’s hand took his place, he was off. 

He came back with a small ice pack and a wet wash cloth. He guided Hinata to sit on the floor and tip his head back against the tub. 

“Can you squeeze the bridge of your nose?”

Hinata reached up and gingerly touched his nose. It didn’t hurt like it was broken or anything, so he did as Suga had asked. He sighed again as Sugawara cleaned off his bloody lips and chin. 

If Hinata turned his face a little, Sugawara was so close. His eyebrows were pinched in worry and he wasn’t paying any attention, and Hinata was drunk enough to be brave and stupid. 

“Sensei,” Hinata called. Sugawara startled out of his panic and glanced at his student, eyes going wide, but then Hinata leaned forward a little and gently kissed Sugawara, rendering the other speechless. “I’m fine,” he said with a slow smile as he pulled back. 

But, damnit, Sugawara’s expression was so damn cute. He was shocked, staring straight at Hinata’s lips, and Hinata hummed at him, tilting his head. Fingers flew up and pressed against Sugawara’s lips, and the man gasped softly as if he could feel Hinata’s kiss lingering. 

“Sensei, you’re really... damn sexy, you know,” Hinata said with a frown. 

“Hinata-kun, I-“ Sugawara dropped his hand from his mouth and Hinata surged forward to clutch it in his own. 

“Sugawara-sensei, you must have noticed-“ He peered up innocently at his teacher, fluttering his lashes. 

Sugawara went red and he stuttered out, “Hinata-kun, what-?”

“Surely you’ve figured out that I’m madly in love with you?” 

Sugawara froze, his face blooming red and stuck in utter shock. Hinata crawled up to his knees and leaned forward, studying the ashen-haired beauty up close now. 

“Hadn’t you figured that out yet, sensei? I mean, I’m really bad at not being obvious.” He tilted his head questioningly, but the other was still speechless. Hinata’s voice dropped low and sultry. “If you keep making that face, I’ll have no choice but to kiss you again, sensei.” 

Sugawara’s eyes flicked up finally to meet Hinata’s, and god, he almost looked like he wanted Hinata to kiss him again. The redhead inhaled deep and held his breath for a moment, trying to remember why he’d thought this was a bad idea before, but everything was fuzzy and damn it, he really wanted to just kiss this beautiful man. 

So he did. He really did. He got a hand into soft silver hair and pulled their faces together. Sugawara gave a small note of surprise, but quickly relaxed into it. He reached up and gripped at Hinata’s sweater, made a needy little noise that thrilled Hinata to the core and made him deepen the kiss even more. 

“Sensei,” Hinata growled against Sugawara’s tongue. His other hand grabbed around Sugawara’s waist and pulled the man into his lap, Sugawara bending his head down to keep the kiss connected. Hinata groaned as pleasure rolled over him, hunger so long repressed finally unleashed. 

“This is a bad idea,” Sugawara husked as he pulled back for a second, eyes wet and lips swollen and looking completely unconvincing that he believed his own words, so Hinata just grunted and pulled Sugawara back. 

They kissed so long that by the time they were close to wrapping up or moving further, Hinata felt less drunk on alcohol and more on the feeling of Sugawara’s lips. They pulled back to draw in deep lungfuls of air and stared at each other. Hinata caressed Sugawara’s cheek and was finally feeling the embarrassment of what he’d just done. 

“Ah,” he whispered. Sugawara blinked slow and turned red as a tomato like slow motion. 

“Ah,” copied Sugawara. He cleared his throat and slowly climbed off Hinata’s lap, sitting seiza before the other, head down, and Hinata felt a chill down his spine. 

He opened his mouth, but then there was a knock on the door, and Oikawa called, “Sugar-sensei, we’re going home.”

Sugawara nodded, face turned a little to the door like Oikawa could see, and then stood. Hinata hoped the other would just leave him there to stew in his embarrassment, but then a hand appeared in his field of vision. He blearily looked up the length of it and was met with a pink cheeked sensei, smiling shyly. 

“Let’s go, Hinata-kun,” he said gently. 

x

“Sensei.”

“Hinata-kun.” The door shut behind him and Hinata turned around, trained inquisitive brown eyes on Sugawara. Quiet breathing was the only noise between them. 

Hinata was the first to break eye contact and then the silence. “Listen, about the other night at Kuroo’s-“ A pause and then a flood of words all at once. “I’m really sorry. I was really drunk and I didn’t even ask you if it was okay to kiss you, I just kissed you. And I didn’t even let you stop me, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m really sorry. Please forgive me and if you’d rather stop the extra tutoring after class, that’s fine, and if you don’t want to see me again, that’s okay, I’d understand-“

Sugawara blinked and made a shocked noise in the back of his throat, halting Hinata’s ramblings. He flinched and turned his face away even more, down to the floor. 

“Didn’t you mean it?” Sugawara finally asked in a tiny voice. If he’d spent the whole weekend imagining things about Hinata’s feelings, he would feel so distraught and ashamed. His hands shook, so he clenched them. “Didn’t you mean it when you said you lov-“ His voice broke there and he pressed his lips together. 

When there was no response at all, and it became too much to bear, Sugawara turned away and whispered, “No, never mind.”

Hands gripped at his arm and pulled him back. Sugawara had to reach up a hand to keep himself from colliding into the short redhead. 

“Of course I meant it!” Hinata cried out. Sugawara was shocked to see the fat tears rolling down his student’s face. “I love you, sensei! I love you! I really-“

Once he’d recovered from the shock, let the confession sink in deep, Sugawara reached forward and curled his finger around one of Hinata’s chunks of hair. With his thumb, he carefully wiped Hinata’s cheek, and the other inhaled softly. 

“Sensei...” he hushed. “I’ll get the wrong idea.” He made no move to stop Sugawara though, closing his eyes instead. 

“It’s not the wrong idea,” Sugawara breathed softly. Wet brown eyes shot up, wide and innocent, and he gave a shaky smile as emotions so overwhelming flooded through him. The more he looked at Hinata like this, the more sure he felt, feelings growing in feelings as silence filled his ears. He stroked Hinata’s cheek again and choked out, “Cause- me too... I also-“ The words didn’t come, but Hinata got the message. 

A tiny hand gripped at Sugawara’s nape, into his hair with a slight pull that made Sugawara shiver pleasantly, and then Hinata stood up on his toes and softly kissed Sugawara. It was quick, short, just a kiss, but at the same time so much more. Because this time, it was with their emotions out in the open, both acknowledging just how badly they’d fallen for each other. 

It was good. It was really good. Sugawara‘s legs trembled and Hinata carefully wrapped an arm around him for support. 

“Is this okay, sensei?”

“Yes,” he gasped out as he leaned into Hinata, eyes shuttering. “Yeah, Hinata-“

Lips found his own again, more urgency now. A fire was being stoked, and neither of them had the strength to be rational anymore. They were both addicted. 

When Hinata finally pulled back, he took Sugawara’s hand in one of his own and linked their fingers. Sugawara looked down at it until Hinata nudged his chin back up with his nose. “Is it okay? ...Sugawara?”

Suga bit his lip and nodded. “Anything is okay, Hinata...”

“Then...” Hinata paused and blushed a little. “Sugawara, will you... go out with me, please?”

Sugawara’s fingers clenched tighter against Hinata’s and he gasped softly. A thrill so pure and unadulterated shot up his spine and he was quickly responding with, “Yes, please! I would love to-!” His eyes locked with wide and happy brown eyes and he breathed out, “I love you.”

Lips smooshed against his own again, and he sank against Hinata - his student, his love, his boyfriend - reveling in the feeling of love overflowing from him to Hinata and Hinata to him. He didn’t even want to stop to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata bounced down the stairs with his books in his arm and waltzed up to the table. Students filed behind him as he stared at Sugawara’s back with an eager tension he wondered if everyone in the room could feel. When the last student was gone, he reached out and rubbed at the side of Sugawara’s hand until he turned, and then breathed excitedly, “Let’s go?”

Sugawara’s face went a little surprised and then he smiled secretly, glancing behind Hinata. “Yeah,” he sighed with only slightly contained excitement. Hinata helped him gather and carried his books, enjoying the way Suga went a little red from protesting. So Hinata just stood up on his toes and kissed Sugawara’s cheek, silencing him most effectively. 

“Let’s go,” he urged again, bouncing a little on his heels. 

As soon as the office door shut behind Hinata, Sugawara grabbed all the books from him to set them on the closest surface and Hinata wrapped the teacher in his arms. Their kiss was a little too urgent maybe, noses knocking together and teeth clinking, but they quickly found their rhythm and Sugawara sighed against Hinata’s lips, his own hands grasping at the hem of his student’s shirt. He caressed his thumbs over jutting hip bones and Hinata smiled as he tilted his head for a deeper angle. 

They pulled back too soon, probably, for either of their likes, but voices sounded from the other side of the closed door and the two broke apart. They lingered for a moment, Hinata wanting to keep kissing Sugawara but unsure if Suga would like that. The pause stretched on until they resigned to stop, silently, finding their seats and arranging their books. They were still kind of here to study, Hinata thought with a lopsided frown. 

But this time it was Sugawara who couldn’t seem to concentrate. Hinata could feel his eyes on him as he bent over his notebook, and he smiled proudly to himself. Who would have ever thought that someone like Sugawara... that Hinata could capture him like this. Hadn’t it been almost too easy? He covered his mouth and wide grin with his hands and blushed softly. Thinking about it still made him so nervous and happy, that sometimes he forgot how to form words or sentences. 

“What’s wrong, sensei?” Hinata asked after a long moment, after he’d calmed his giddy heart. He kept his head down but glanced upwards, brown eyes meeting light hazel. 

Sugawara closed his eyes, his cheeks a little rosy, or maybe it was the low lighting. “Nothing,” he reassured with a smile. 

But Sugawara couldn’t take his eyes off Hinata anymore. In the classroom, in his office, on the court. Hinata had curled around his mind and snuggled into his skull and it was warm and comfortable. He tilted his head and hid his smile with his hand as he leaned into his palm. Hinata was so diligent in everything he did, and after that first kiss, he’d become confident, more normal around Sugawara. 

Hinata usually didn’t comment on Sugawara’s stares, if he noticed at all, but today he put down his pencil and quirked his eyebrow. 

“What are you thinking about, sensei?”

_You. Always only you._

“I love watching you play volleyball,” he said finally, his voice soft. 

Hinata pushed the small table with his book away and pulled up his legs, his arms around them and chin to his knees. He waited quietly like that, watching Sugawara. He knew there was more on the teacher’s mind than volleyball.

“What do you think about when you kiss me, Hinata?”

Hinata grinned and pressed his cheek to his knee. “I think that I want to kiss you a little bit longer.”

Sugawara pressed a finger to his lips, bitting at it, quiet. He always forgot that Hinata was nearly eight years younger than him when they were like this. But wasn’t it already too late?

“Then why don’t you?” he finally said quietly. 

Hinata’s eyes went a little wide. “Do you want me to?” he asked.

 _Of course I do! I want you to kiss me and never stop._

Hinata stood and stepped closer to Sugawara’s chair, stopping before him. “Do you want me to kiss you longer, sensei?” Brown eyes stared earnestly, expectantly down at him. Sugawara shifted in his seat, looked down at his empty lap, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t think rationally when Hinata looked at him. 

A warm weight slid into his lap and hands cupped at his face, titled it up. When he opened his eyes, Hinata was so close. 

“Do you, sensei?” the redhead breathed over his plump lips, far too patient for the other to endure. 

“Yes,” he finally replied, nothing but an honest gasp. 

Lips closed over his own and he shut his eyes tightly. Hinata was so warm, so wonderful against him. It was wrong, maybe, but it felt so damn right. Sugawara had always been bad at lying; he really wanted Hinata. He wanted words as much as kisses, because as much as kisses said everything, they said nothing at all. 

He clutched at Hinata’s shirt, which was becoming wrinkled on the sides and back, but the redhead didn’t seem to mind at all as he straightened his spine and pressed his chest closer to Sugawara’s. 

He tasted so good. 

When they finally pulled back again, Hinata took Sugawara’s hands in his and whispered, “Sensei, I want to take you on a date.” Earnest brown eyes peered at the teacher and he almost felt shy again. 

He giggled for lack of an answer, but Hinata’s face remained serious, so he sobered up and blinked up at Hinata. The redhead took each hand and kissed Sugawara’s fisted fingers. 

“I don’t have a lot of money, but I want to take you on a proper date, at least once.”

Sugawara couldn’t think of how to respond to that as his heart skipped giddily in his chest. Finally, he swallowed and nodded. 

Hinata’s face broke into a blinding smile, and he pressed Sugawara’s hands to his chest before cupping his cheeks. 

“Saturday?” Hinata whispered. “I’ve got practice in the morning, so-“

“I’ll come watch your practice,” Suga blurted out. 

Hinata paused and then grinned again, nodding. “I’d like that.” They were silent for a moment, hesitating again, but then Hinata leaned down to fleetingly kiss Sugawara’s lips. “I’d really like that,” he breathed with barely contained excitement. 

Sugawara looked up at Hinata and something warm and tingly curled around his spine. He tilted his chin up and straightened his back and kissed Hinata, initiating contact he could no longer do without. Slender arms wrapped around his neck and Hinata eagerly deepened the kiss once more. 

x

Saturday morning came too slowly and too quickly as Hinata stumbled out of bed after a restless night. He was too excited, too anxious. He couldn’t tell if the fact that Sugawara would be at practice made it better or worse, but he was happy. 

He washed his face and shrugged on his practice clothes and a ratty hoodie from high school, only a little shorter now, and pulled on his shoes. He jogged to the gym to warm up, practice bag thumping gently against his back, and he was a little disappointed to find only Iwaizumi in the gym. 

“Hey,” the captain greeted, glancing up at the redhead. Hinata simply nodded and shuffled to the locker room. He took steadying breaths and pulled off his hoodie, grabbing his water bottle. Kageyama walked in and Hinata waited for him, both walking out as they finished their discussion on a new type of play Kageyama had thought up. 

And he was there. Hinata almost missed it because he sat so still and quiet, but his eyes drifted over and his heart instantly slammed into another gear. His smile was wobbly as Sugawara met his eyes. Two of his slim fingers lifted in a small greeting, and Hinata blinked and tilted his head a little at him in a return greeting. He turned quickly to hide his reddening cheeks as he set his water bottle down and joined the rest of his team members gathering around the net. 

He wasn’t sure how he got through practice without messing up, but finally he stumbled back into the locker room after a long shared glance with his teacher, and he hurried to shower. 

A text was waiting for him when he jumped out, Sugawara letting him know he’d be waiting outside the gym for him, and Hinata quickly pulled on his jeans and a nice shirt, the fanciest clothes he owned at college. He combed his fingers through his wild, damp hair and then shouldered his bag. 

“Got a hot date?” Kageyama asked his back, but Hinata was already gone by the time the last words were out of the dark haired male’s mouth. “Okay, then...” he whispered, catching Iwaizumi’s eyes as he turned back to his locker. 

The captain smiled secretly, knowingly, as he wondered if all of his teammates were gay or something. 

x

Sugawara was almost ephemeral in the bright light of the noonday sun. He stood leaning against the side of the gym, and the sun seemed to make his hair glow like a halo around his angelic face. Hinata had to actually pause and take it in for a moment. 

The moment was broken when Sugawara turned his face, spotted Hinata, and then he smiled and Hinata actually felt the warmth of it on his skin. He shivered and gave a wobbly smile back. He gripped his bag on his shoulder and walked forward. The two began walking side by side without a word, comfortable silence until they reached the edge of their campus and moved to walk on a quiet street. 

“Your hair is still wet,” Sugawara said quietly as he softly fingered some of Hinata’s dewy locks. 

The redhead lowered his head and mumbled, “I was in a hurry.” 

Sugawara giggled, releasing his hair to pat his head. “You could catch a cold.”

“It’s getting warmer,” Hinata grumbled, turning his face to eye Sugawara’s profile. God, the man was gorgeous. He didn’t look a day over 20, but Hinata wondered what their actual age difference was. He didn’t really care, but he kinda liked the idea of Sugawara being older than him. “Where do you want to go?”

Sugawara turned to face Hinata. “I don’t know, I thought you’d have something planned.”

“Well, I do, but I didn’t know if you had a place in mind-“

Sugawara stopped and smiled wide. “I’m good with whatever you’ve decided. You’re the one who asked me out after all.” His smile held a secret message, a hint of something like, “I want you to spoil me.” 

Hinata took a step closer to Sugawara and cupped his elbow. “Let’s go then,” he husked with a smile. 

There was a small cafe that Hinata loved, where they had really yummy sandwiches and croissants that he could afford. They also had good flavored tea drinks and made homemade lemonade. The weather today, finally feeling like spring, was perfect for a lunch outside with a tart drink and a pressed sandwich. 

“Order whatever you want,” Hinata assured Sugawara as he fidgeted over the menu and tugged at the wallet in his jeans. Hinata gave him a look that suggested Sugawara _had_ asked for him to spoil the other. He nodded slowly, turning his eyes back to the small menu. 

“What do you recommend?” Sugawara asked, and Hinata pressed closer to him as he pointed out his favorite items. Hinata was acutely award of the fact that Suga’s hazel eyes were pointed nowhere near the menu. He turned his head and realized just how close they stood, but he didn’t care to move away, the cafe empty except for the guy behind the counter, who could care less. Two pairs of brown eyes locked on each other and Sugawara said softly, “You pick something for me. I can’t decide,” like he’d even looked at anything besides Hinata’s face as the other gave recommendations. 

They found a quiet spot to sit on the patio behind the cafe, closed off from the world like their own private haven. The guy who worked at the cafe brought their food and drinks out, and then left them alone, shutting the door behind them with a definitive click. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, and then Hinata scooted his chair closer to Sugawara. 

“Dig in,” Hinata said with a smile. 

They ate with appreciative hums and noises, their elbows bumping together every now and then, but neither moved away. Sugawara was finishing up his strawberry lemonade, his left hand looking empty and lonely, and Hinata slowly snaked his fingers around Sugawara’s palm. Hazel eyes floated over their clasped hands and up Hinata’s arm, settling quietly on his face, a ghost of a smile on pale lips as they shared their heat between locked gazes. Hinata’s whole body tingled, and he was speechless by Sugawara’s looks, his softness. The other drank his drink, their eyes trained solely on the other. 

“Good?” asked Hinata when Sugawara finally set his empty cup down. His eyes glanced down, breaking eye contact, and Sugawara laced their fingers together. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, eyes floating back up. “Good.”

His smile was dazzling, and Hinata forgot how to breathe. 

Suddenly, he burst into giggles. Suga’s eyes went a little wide and his eyebrows stitched together in confusion. Without giving any answers, the redhead simply surged forward and kissed his date. 

“I just can’t believe,” he said breathlessly, “that this is actually happening right now.”

Sugawara stilled for a moment, and then two seconds later, his whole face flared red. “Wha-“ he sputtered.

Hinata laughed again. “I mean, isn’t it ridiculous? You’re so gorgeous and perfect, and I’m just young and naive and average looking. We must look so mismatched.” Hinata tossed his head back and giggled loudly. 

When he tilted his head back down, he was greeted with Suga’s angry pout, which was more adorable than Hinata thought it wise to admit. He sobered and smiled softly. 

“I didn’t mean it like a bad thing.”

“You’re making fun of my feelings,” Sugawara said seriously. “I don’t appreciate it.”

Hinata tilted his head. “Sorry.”

Sugawara pulled his hand away and pouted some more, looking so much younger suddenly and like an adorable child who was angry but really just wanted a hug. 

“Hey, Sugawara,” Hinata said, using the other’s name. Because he was on a date with a man, who wasn’t his teacher at the moment, but the one he adored. 

A pale face turned slightly back to him, showing he was listening. The line of his plump, pouty lips was irresistible, and Hinata leaned forward on Sugawara’s chair arm. 

“I like you.”

Sugawara’s lips twitched, and Hinata grinned. 

“Tell me what you like about me?”

Sugawara slowly turned his face back, his eyes going a little wet. He looked at Hinata for a long time, like he was coming to terms with the fact that he could openly like this boy before him. 

“Everything,” he finally responded. Like magic, the word melted his pout and his arms fell limp, hands in his lap, and he stared so openly at Hinata. 

“Are you okay with the fact that I’m young and naive and still learning so much? I won’t hurt you, I swear, but I can’t promise I won’t ever do anything really stupid.”

“If you’re okay with the fact that I’m old and grouchy and a smart ass sometimes.”

Their foreheads leaned together until they were pressed to each other, and Hinata took a moment to breathe in the soft scent of this man he loved. “Yeah, it’s totally fine.”

“Me, too,” whispered Sugawara, eyes lidding and head tilting even as he said it. Their kiss was soft and not rushed, just warmth and love. 

“Hey, Sugawara, I really want to take you home, so you have to stop me, cause it’s moving too fast.”

Sugawara pulled back with a frown. “I’m not _that_ old.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to rush this, and I know I’m mostly impulsive.”

“We could rush it together,” Sugawara said as he chewed at his lip. 

Hinata thought about it, really almost swept Sugawara off his feet. But he pulled back and cleared his throat. “I don’t want you to regret things outside the heat of the moment.

“I want to do this properly.”

“Slowly, you mean,” pouted Sugawara again. 

“Just slow enough,” said Hinata, trying so hard to suppress the heat boiling in his veins. He wanted Sugawara, so badly. It physically ached to not kiss him now, to not run him home and strip him naked. “I don’t want you to ever wake up and regret anything...”

A flicker of vulnerability and fear flashed through Hinata’s eyes as he thought of his worst fear. That Sugawara would realize one day that he was far too good for Hinata, that Hinata was too dumb and young for him. Sugawara clicked his tongue at it, turned his face away. 

“Don’t you think I’ve already thought this through enough to be sure I will never regret a thing?”

Hinata blinked. “You swear?” he breathed out, shocked, unsure. 

“Yeah, dummy.”

Hinata chewed at his lip for a moment, and then said, “Even so, will you wait for me until I finish your class. I’ll make an A, I promise. And then- when I’ve proven myself at least a little - please let me have all of you.”

“My exams are hard,” said Sugawara.

“I’m counting on you, sensei,” Hinata grinned back.

A warm hand cupped his cheek and Sugawara sighed. “You’re really gonna make me wait, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Hinata whispered with puppy dog eyes. “I want to do this properly, Sugawara.”

“Yeah, me too,” the teacher husked out. “Which is the only reason I’m agreeing to your ridiculous commands. And you still have to kiss me.”

“When you want me to, I will.”

“And you’ll kiss me when you want to, as well?” Sugawara pouted. 

Hinata grinned wide, leaned forward. Sugawara tasted like lemonade when he kissed him. He licked at his plump lips and smiled into the kiss. “You make it sound like I don’t want to kiss you all the time.”

“Well, the same goes for me,” breathed Suga against Hinata’s lips. 

“Yeah,” the other sighed in relief. “Good.”

“Then it’s fine to wait,” whispered Sugawara, sealing his words with a stolen kiss. “I can wait for a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it, they’re so cute. It’s my first time writing SugaHina but I’m loving the dynamic of these two :D


	5. Chapter 5

It was the same. Their days went on as they had before. They kissed a little more, but mostly they did their lessons. Hinata was happier, but he was still quiet, still paying close attention. He was more attentive than Sugawara thought a 19-year-old could be, but Hinata surprised him every day.

And the more they spent their routine together, the more aware Sugawara became. Of Hinata’s quiet sighs and long stares. The way he was diligent and serious, but would sometimes shock Sugawara with a bright smile. It was dangerous during class, when their eyes would lock and Hinata would give him a secret little upturn of his lips, and Sugawara had to turn away and pause, breathless for a moment, heart racing. 

Every day, Hinata grew more wonderful in Suga’s eyes, and Suga grew only more sure of his resolve, of his feelings. Exams crept closer and now Sugawara found himself praying for the time to pass quicker. He’d never longed for the end of the semester this badly, to grade tests and part with his class. 

He grew so neurotic about it that even Oikawa, absorbed as he always was in his own world, noticed. 

“Hey, Sugar-sensei. I can see the hearts in your eyes. Are you thinking about Hinata while I’m here?” His voice was raised and angry, offended to his very core. Sugawara just cast him a sideways glance. 

“Get used to it, Oikawa. You’re not the one I’m pining for.”

Oikawa’s face instantly transformed into a wide grin, the clunking of ice in his water bottle as he shook it. “Hehe,” he grinned knowingly. 

“And are you really okay with the age gap?”

“Surprisingly,” Sugawara replied, not meeting Oikawa’s eyes. 

“What is it, eight years?”

“Yeah.”

“Does he know?”

“Are you saying I’m old?” Sugawara said with a deep frown, turning finally to Oikawa. 

“Nah. You just look really young, and I don’t want little chibi to be disillusioned.”

“Mean,” said Sugawara, “But he has to know I’m older, old enough to be a college professor. He’s not stupid.”

“You’re right,” Oikawa said thoughtfully. “He’s actually really smart. Too smart, despite his looks.”

Sugawara nodded silently in agreement. Hinata wasn’t book-smart, but sometimes he looked at Sugawara like he had him completely figured out. Yeah, Hinata was really smart.

“Had sex yet?” Oikawa piped up, unconcerned.

Sugawara flarred red and yelped his name. “He’s making me wait,” he pouted.

Oikawa’s face lit up in surprise, and he sang out, “Oh, really~?”

“What?” griped Suga. His eyes were cold and lips frowning deeply, but Oikawa just smiled. 

“God, it’s so easy to read you now,” he giggled. “You love him, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! Do you think I’d just wait around like this for any little brat?!” Uh-oh. His pent up sex drive was showing. Oikawa laughed aloud. 

“He’s still a brat,” Sugawara pouted, “and it’s annoying. But he’s my brat, and I promised.”

“Do you imagine it? With him?” Oikawa made a crude jacking-off motion, and Sugawara frowned, coloring. 

His silence was answer enough for Oikawa, who stood and giggled again. 

“It’s almost over, Sugar. Just let him cherish you a bit,” he smiled, tapping his finger to Sugawara’s desk.

“He’s annoyingly good at it,” Sugawara pouted again. Even just those words called up Hinata’s soft smiles and tender gazes, and Sugawara shivered with desire. 

“Welp, time for me to go,” rushed Oikawa as he noted the spike in the room from Sugawara’s raised body temperature. He didn’t even call a greeting to the teacher as he rushed out the door, and Sugawara didn’t stir from his reveries. 

_Hurry up_ , he begged.

x

The red 97 had never looked so good before, and Hinata was fairly sure it was the highest number he’d ever seen marked next to his name. He’d done it. His eyes slipped up to Sugawara’s, but the other was pointedly ignoring his gaze. Hinata grinned, because he knew exactly why. He really wanted to see Sugawara’s face turn bright red, but then everyone would know, because their teacher was insanely easy to read. 

Hinata had never felt so hyper after finishing a week long of exams. His final class let out and he ran all the way across campus to Sugawara’s office. He was free, and he’d fulfilled his promise. There was nothing to hold them back anymore. 

Disappointingly, Sugawara wasn’t in his office, but Hinata placed his test down on the teacher’s desk, a note scrawled over the text. He wished he could see Sugawara’s face when he read it, but he had to go home and prepare. 

x

The knock was way too soft on his front door. The apartment was clean, and so was Hinata, and his roommate was already gone. He stepped forward and opened the door. 

Papers fluttered in his view, his own scrawled handwriting staring back at him on his abandoned test. _Tonight, my baby_ , with his address and a time below it. He pulled the papers from Sugawara’s hand and was reward with a turned-away gaze, wet eyes and the rosiest cheeks. He inhaled a breath and bit at his lower lip; the sight of Sugawara was overwhelming. 

“That’s cheating, Hinata,” Sugawara whispered, glancing down the hallway to make sure he wasn’t being seen. Hinata just grinned. He almost wanted to make Sugawara wait out there, vulnerable, until all the world knew what he was here for. 

But Hinata wasn’t so cruel, and he had been dreaming of this day for way too long, so he took Sugawara’s trembling hand and tugged him inside, into his chest. Sugawara was warm and he melted far too easily against Hinata. 

“You’re so vulnerable,” Hinata whispered in a husk after closing the door behind Suga. The fair-haired male shivered and wrapped thin arms around Hinata like it was his only anchor. 

“You’re teasing me after making me wait far too long.”

Hinata grinned secretly at Sugawara’s whining, tilted up his chin. “Sorry, love.” 

“You’re unfair,” Sugawara whispered. 

“I know, darling.”

“I’m supposed to be the mature one,” he huffed, most of his anger already long dissipated. 

Hinata just smiled and hugged Sugawara to him. 

Sugawara was reminded of his conversation with Oikawa, and he said quietly, “You know I’m 27.”

Hinata just blinked up at him. “So?”

“I’m old.”

Hinata giggled. “No, you’re not.”

“Yeah-“ whined Sugawara. God, he was becoming such a brat. But Hinata just smiled. 

“I think you’re exactly perfect.”

“Shut up,” Sugawara rushed as he pushed up and captured Hinata’s lips. He grabbed his face and the two kissed each other deeply, hungrily. “Seriously-“ Sugawara husked at Hinata’s beaming smile. 

Hinata giggled and then in the next moment, his face became serious, all molten-lava passion, and he whispered Sugawara’s name. The older male trembled and clung to Hinata. 

“Seriously!” he bemoaned. 

“Sugawara, baby.” Hot breaths rushed over the shell of Sugawara’s ear and he cried out. 

“I can’t wait anymore, Hinata,” he begged, claiming sweet lips again. Hinata scooped him up easily and Sugawara had nearly forgotten that Hinata was really, really strong. His throat went dry and he clung to the redhead, kissing him deeply as he was walked into the back of the apartment. Desire like a living, gnawing thing ate at his gut, and he wanted, needed Hinata. 

Hinata laid him against volleyball sheets, which was so fitting, and Sugawara clung to them as Hinata crawled and towered over him. _Oh_ , thought Sugawara as suddenly Hinata was dominating, all alpha, and he felt his body stir wildly in response. “Yes,” he whimpered as a hand slid up his side, under his shirt, and he clawed at Hinata’s tee. 

Lips hungrily devoured his own, and he was too frantic to actually get anywhere with Hinata’s clothes, the kiss and Hinata’s presence too distracting. This man, this boy, was so much younger, and yet he seemed too experienced, had so easily reduced Sugawara to a needy, horny mess. 

“Hinata,” he growled desperately, in frustration. “Take it off, damn it!” He yanked at Hinata’s shirt in anger, Hinata chuckling low and hot against his swollen lips. 

“Patience, baby,” Hinata husked as he sat up, and Sugawara knew he shouldn’t love the way Hinata sounded this much. But it was everything - the 180 of his personality, the pure domination and control, the pet names and the fact that Sugawara could finally, finally just let go. He wanted Hinata to love him really well and proper, no holds barred. He didn’t care what kind of mess he was at the end. Just - he needed Hinata, in all his alpha male dominance. 

Hinata slowly took off his shirt, eyes hot on Sugawara, and the other let out a loud gasp at the sight of Hinata’s bare chest. It was illegal, that Hinata had been hiding that incredible body under ratty tee shirts all this time. Sugawara moaned, uncaring how loud he was, as he pulled next at the waistband of Hinata’s jeans. 

“Please, Hinata,” he whimpered. The other smiled and stood off the bed, removing his jeans, and damn those boxer briefs were small and way too perfect. “Fuck,” Sugawara gaped.

Hinata was so far beyond perfection. His sweet face, so innocent, betraying nothing of what he hid beneath his clothes, was now dark and possessive. His muscles tensed and coiled with barely contained desire, and his breathing was heavy and low. And god, he was a masterpiece. His whole body had been trained by volleyball, and it had spit him out as perfection. His chest rippled with abs, impressive pectorals for his small stature, shoulders sculpted and arms thick with muscle. His legs, too, were wonderful to behold, and Sugawara felt finally that age didn’t matter. Hinata’s gaze on him right now, his adult body, his maturity... Sugawara trembled and clutched at his own clothes. His body was slim and soft under his shirt and pants, and he was ashamed for only a moment. 

Because Hinata’s expression left no room for doubt that Hinata was utterly in love with him. 

“Me too, Hinata,” he breathed impatiently. “Take my clothes off.”

Hinata was on him in a split second, carefully but so quickly removing Sugawara’s clothing, and soon enough Sugawara was laid completely bare before his lover, no shame as he sat hot and heavy, dripping between his legs, his desire showing achingly hard there. Hinata glanced down at it and smiled in a way that Sugawara felt, like Hinata was devouring him with his eyes alone. 

“Oh, Hinata,” he whispered. In those tiny little boxers, Hinata was already showing an impressive member. Sugawara would have never dreamed Hinata was packing this much. Like with his muscles, his face was incredibly deceptive of what was underneath his clothes. “Don’t just stare at me.”

Hinata’s gaze was like fingers dragging reverently over Sugawara’s body. 

“Your skin is so pale and unblemished,” he whispered. “Do you even know how beautiful you are?”

“Nothing compared to you-“

“Perfection,” Hinata breathed out, cutting Sugawara short with eyes on his own. 

“You too, Hinata,” Sugawara husked urgently. Hinata needed to know- 

Hinata grinned wide like he did. 

“You’re so perfect for me,” Hinata said in a low, sultry voice, and Sugawara keened at the sound of it, his eyelids fluttering. He was leaking everywhere, and Hinata had barely touched him yet. “Seriously, utter perfection.”

He leaned forward then and kissed Sugawara’s cheeks. In English, like he’d practiced it over and over, said it so many times, he said, “I love you, Koushi.”

His pronunciation was amazing, his accent adorable, and his words set a blaze in Sugawara’s whole body. He reached up and clung at built shoulders, pulled Hinata closer to him. Warm hands spread his legs and a finger ran through his butt crack, over his asshole and between his balls, along the underside of his achingly hard cock. 

“Koushi,” Hinata breathed. “Love bug.”

Sugawara tightened his grip, shivered and nodded. 

“Is this okay?” Hinata husked as he pressed his finger down again to Sugawara’s ass hole. It trembled wildly in response, and he knew without a doubt that he had been born for this. He had been born to take Hinata’s dick inside his ass, and his whole body sang for it. He laughed as the realization hit him and he hugged Hinata tight. 

“Yeah,” he growled, his voice slipping into a needy moan. “Yeah, Hinata, if it’s you-“

Hinata reached over him and he closed his eyes for a moment, just trying to center himself before he was thrown back into the overwhelming emotions of being with Hinata. He’d never really been very promiscuous, and he’d only dated one or two people in his whole lifetime, but he knew, he _knew_ that this thing with Hinata was different. He could tell it in the way he felt so at ease and comfortable around the other, the way Hinata could make him laugh like he’d never laughed before, the way Hinata treasured him so dearly. He was lost in his thoughts and was startled back to reality when a slick finger pressed against his entrance. His eyes flew open and Hinata was a breath away, his expression incredibly soft. Sugawara melted into the mattress, and Hinata smiled. 

Hinata slid one finger in slowly, taking it easy; to distract Sugawara and heighten the pleasure, he began kissing along his neck, careful not to leave marks where they couldn’t be hidden. Sugawara’s lips were right by his ear, and he didn’t miss a single soft mewl or raspy moan. He throbbed in his underwear, fabric growing a little wet from pre-cum, slowly fingering Sugawara open. 

When he’d fully prepped the other, he sat back and pulled out, admiring the view for a moment with fond eyes. Silver hair was splayed beautifully on his pillow case, cheeks red and eyes weepy, lips trembling like he was trying not to cry. Sugawara was always beautiful, but there was something ephemeral about him like this. 

“What’s wrong, Hinata?” Sugawara asked worriedly when nothing happened for a few minutes. His eyes traveled over Hinata’s face, the other smiling softly before leaning down again and kissing him softly, slowly. 

“I was just admiring how gorgeous you look.”

Sugawara turned a brighter shade of red and tried to hide his face, but Hinata turned it back, kissed him again. 

“Koushi,” he hushed, calling the other’s attention to him, reassuring him. Sugawara froze and took a long, deep breath. 

“Hey,” he said with a shaky smile. Hinata stroked his cheek. “I want this,” he reassured a slightly worried redhead. “I want you.”

They shared another kiss, and Suga tangled his hands into soft curls, deepening the kiss, prolonging it as Hinata kept rubbing his face and neck. 

When they pulled back, he took another steadying breath and whispered in a tiny voice, “Shouyo.” Hinata pulled back with a start and blinked.

He smiled wide. “Say it again, Koushi.”

“Shouyo,” Suga whispered a little louder with a growing smile. “Come on,” he giggled finally after repeating it a few times, Hinata just grinning wider and wider, nuzzling into his neck and cheek. 

Hinata stayed like that as he wiggled his underwear off, one-handedly rolled on a condom and added lube. “Are you ready?” he husked. He pulled back a little, giving Sugawara a good view of the cock in his hand. 

“Oh,” Suga hushed in awed surprise. He stared for a beat longer at Hinata’s erection, and finally pulled his eyes back to Hinata. “Yeah,” he said finally, nodding. “Yeah.”

He grasped around Hinata’s neck and the other shifted his hips for a better angle. There was a muffled yelp and Sugawara shut his eyes tight as Hinata breached inside. 

“Breathe,” Hinata reminded him with a kiss. “Just tell me if it hur-“

“No,” gasped Sugawara. He pulled at Hinata’s neck to get him closer, urging him to go on. 

Hinata peppered him with more kisses as he slid in slowly, so slowly. His heart hammered in his chest and he could feel the rapid pulse in Suga’s neck as well. He kissed there, for both of them, to remind them why they were here. 

“Love you,” he muffled into pale skin, and Sugawara responded in a high whine. 

It was wonderful. Sugawara was perfectly tight, perfectly warm, perfectly slick and bumpy. Every inch he tread inside made his heart tremble. He grabbed gently around Sugawara’s hips at some point and lifted him off the bed a little. With a last breath of steadying air, he slid completely inside. 

There was a wetness glistening on Suga’s temples and in his hair, and Hinata leaned down to kiss his tears away, more leaking out quickly. His eyes were shut, but his lips trembled upwards in a smile. He was beautiful. His silver lashes lay dewy against his round, rosy cheeks, and Hinata kissed each one in turn. Sugawara still clung to his neck, snuggled into Hinata’s cheek. 

“Love you, Koushi,” he murmured into the quiet air around them. So much love and acceptance, unspeakable happiness hung in the air around them; Hinata felt like he was floating in it. His love was a tangible thing, and it lay in his arms. He hugged Sugawara closer. His body was a little short, and his face was pressed into Suga’s neck, but there he could feel perfectly the rapid pumping of Sugawara’s blood. 

He wasn’t sure what made him start moving, but suddenly the air changed from softness to need, fire teasing the edges of his senses with heat. He pressed his mouth to Sugawara’s pulse point and drew himself almost completely out, slowly pressed back inside. He loved the way Sugawara trembled in his arms the first time, and called sweetly for more the second time. His hands refused to stop running over Sugawara’s soft skin and slim hips, and he couldn’t imagine that there was a more perfect being than this man right here. 

He said as much aloud, and Sugawara let out the sweetest little noise. 

“Shouyo, Shouyo,” he crooned. “Kiss me.” His voice broke on a whimper, Hinata pulling back and swallowing the sound whole. 

He came faster than he ever meant to, but there was no way he could stop it, and Sugawara was already right there at the edge. The silver haired male came first, spilling his hot cum all over Hinata’s stomach and his trembling thighs, squeezing involuntarily around Hinata in jumpy intervals. 

“Hold on, baby,” Hinata husked as he lifted Sugawara into his lap, grabbing for his hips as his boyfriend fell against him. He thrust into Sugawara until he felt his body reaching its climax, and with a loud groan, he came deep inside his lover. 

“Shouyo,” Suga crooned as he clung to Hinata, as he trembled and felt the condom inside him fill. “Oh, Shouyo~”

“Was it good?” Hinata worried as he lay Sugawara down and pulled slowly out. The other trembled against the sheets, looking spent and still so glorious, eyelids fluttering in lazy happiness. He reached his hands up and motioned Hinata to come to him. He cleared away his used condom and the tube of lube and then pulled Sugawara into his arms again. Hinata moved the covers over them, wrapping the other in his arms and sheets. He held Sugawara to his chest and pressed his nose deep into soft clouds of silver hair. He could feel the tears of happiness burning behind his eyes, as Sugawara snuggled and settled against him. 

“Shouyo, I love you,” the fair skinned male said, his voice sure. “I’m really... so happy; I love you so much.”

Hinata bit at his lip and nodded, trying to keep his tears in. “I love you,” he husked back in response, before burying his face into Sugawara’s hair again and crying. Sugawara giggled softly, the last sound Hinata heard before he drifted off to sleep. 

x

There was a filter over his eyes when he awoke, and no matter how much he blinked, it was white and unfocused. And then his filter shifted, and he realized with a wild shock that it was Sugawara in his arms. The same Sugawara who had been his teacher, who he’d had a crush on for almost more than a year now, the Sugawara who was beautiful, who had accepted him fully, who had said that he loved...

He hugged Sugawara closer, careful not to wake him. Suga murmured happily against his chest, some sleepy nonsense, and Hinata’s face nearly split in half. He couldn’t believe...

He would treasure him. Always. He’d finally tell everyone, introduce Sugawara to all of his friends and his family. He’d marry him one day, too. 

Because he didn’t ever want to let this man go. He’d fight for him, he’d get on his knees to everyone just to keep Sugawara in his arms. He’d travel the whole world and fly to the moon for Sugawara. There was nothing that would stop him now. 

“Shouyo,” Sugawara mumbled in his sleep, his hand clasping at Hinata’s neck and collarbone, nuzzling into Hinata as he dreamed. Hinata felt torn between waking him and letting him sleep forever. They were sticky and Hinata was sure he smelled a little of sweat, but he couldn’t let go, not yet. He closed his eyes again and smiled. 

“I love you, Koushi. Please always be mine.”

There was a long moment of silence, Hinata almost drifting back to sleep, and then he heard Suga whisper, “I promise I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks. That wraps up Sweet Tooth as well as my Even Though You’re series. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and the others <3 
> 
> Tumbler: @bealovelylady

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over such a long period of time, so hopefully it makes sense as I re-read it to edit lmao, pray for me :P


End file.
